Blog użytkownika:Arnext/Mrok w jego sercu
Witam wszystkich zainteresowanych! :) Zapraszam do czytania nowego opo, (nowych, jak i obycnych czytelników). Mam nadzieje, że poprzednie opowiadania się podobały... Tak więc zapraszam do czytania!! ;D Dzień Wcześniej... Ulice Nowego Jorku niemal świeciły pustkami. Panował, mroźny poranek. Każdy z mieszkańców, który przemierzał ulicami gnał do pracy, albo gdzie indziej. Próbowali łapać taxówki, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu i jednocześnie ukryć się przed zimnem. Bardzo im zależało, by ktoś inny tego nie zrobił za nich. W między czasie, w kanałach panowała cisza i było nieco cieplej, niż na powierzchni. Ciszę zakłóciły wrzaski Raph’a i Leo. Kłócili się o ostatnią akcję. - …Gdybyśmy nie musieli się wycofywać, to na pewno dali byśmy im radę! - Przecież widziałeś, że się wzmocnili!! - Ale gdybyś, jechał szybciej, to by Donnie teraz nie musiał naprawiać Skorupogromcy!- Wrzeszczał dalej Raphael, zmieniając nie co temat.- A my byśmy, nie wracali bez pojazdu, nie wspominając już o pchaniu go z powrotem do kryjówki!! - Moja wina, że strzelili nam akurat w same opony, a Skorupogromca się przewrócił, ścierając asfalt?!- Próbował dalej uświadomić bratu, że to co mówi, nie świadczy o ich porażce. Donnie’mu się nie zbyt podobało, ponieważ naprawiał pojazd, a oni się kłócili, na tyle głośno, że go rozpraszali. Michelangelo siedział na stoliku, z tyłu żółwia. Obserwował, jak brat pracuje nad naprawą. Wybierając popcorn z torebki, którą trzymał. - Czemu oni zawsze muszą się kłócić to większość rzeczy?! - Mnie pytasz?- Odpowiedział Mikey, który w czasie odpowiedzi wepchnął garść popcornu do ust. Kłócili się tak przez kilka godzin. W końcu coś powiedzieli sobie i się rozeszli do swoich zajęć. Ulżyło pozostałym. Lecz to nie pozostawiało, wiele do ukrycia… Chapter I- Po złej stronie ulicy Następnego dnia, dochodziła godzina 18:00. Atmosfera była znacznie spokojniejsza. Donnie prawie by sam skończył naprawiać pojazd prawie nad ranem, gdy by z pomocą nie wpadła April. poszło mi obydwojgu szybciej. Wpadła do nich, ponieważ Casey wolał grać w hokeja, niż z nią spędzić czas. Uznał rozgrywki za ważniejsze, a jej ojciec nie wrócił na noc. Mikey miał za to przechlapane, ponieważ musiał sprzątać popcorn, który rozrzucił w tedy, kiedy się przestraszył i poleciał do tyłu ze stolika, z powodu wrzasku Rapha, który chwilowo umilknął, podobnie jak Leo. Podczas tego zadania usnął, z głową w paczce. Kiedy się przebudził wrzasnął co mu się śniło. Mianowicie wielki Popcornowy potwór z oczami kukurydzy, który zjadał wszystko co dał radę, oczywiście to tylko jego zwyczajny sen. Tak czy inaczej, prawie wszystko wracało do normy, prócz zgody pomiędzy braćmi. Żółw w fioletowej bandanie był bliski wejścia do garażu, sprawdzić, czy nowo nałożony lakier wysechł i nie tylko, również chciał sprawdzić stan techniczny pojazdu. W tedy zadzwonił jego telefon. - Donnie?!- Odezwała się April - April?- Spytał zaskoczony- Czy coś się stało? - Musimy natychmiast spotkać się przy ulicy 79. To ważne! - Zaraz tam będziemy!- Rozłączył się i krzyknął- Hej, chłopaki, musimy spotkać się z April natychmiast! Podeszli do niego i zastanawiali się o co mogło chodzić. - Naprawiłeś już Skorupogromcę?- Spytał obojętnie Raph. - Tak, ale pospieszmy się. Wsiadając do pojazdu, dwa skłócone żółwie spiorunowali tylko spojrzenia w swoim kierunku i nie odzywając się do siebie wsiedli. Również milczeli przez całą drogę. Traktowali się jak powietrze. Rozmawiali tylko z Donnie’m lub Mikey’m. Po dotarciu na miejsce spotkali się z nastolatką, gdzie się umówili. Donnie na jej widok przyspieszył kroku. - Co się dzieje?! - Podobno znowu zaczynają znikać.-Spuściła głowę- Mój ojciec omal nie został złapany, podczas spotkania na projekcie naukowym. Udało mu się uciec, lecz teraz boi się wychodzić z domu.- Podniosła ją i złożyła ręce błagająco.- Proszę pomóżcie rozwiązać tą tajemnice! - Spokojnie, pomożemy ci. Obiecuje. - Dzięki Donnie! Przytuliła żółwia, a ten oniemiał. Już miała iść, gdy nagle z tyłu usłyszeli warkot ciężarówki. Szarżowała prosto na nich. Odskoczyli, ale zrobiła nawrotkę. Byli zmuszeni uciekać na drabinki przeciw pożarowe. Odetchnęli z ulgą i odprowadzili nastolatką dachami budynków dla bezpieczeństwa. Podziękowała im raz jeszcze. Natomiast żółwie przystanęli gdzieś na dachu. Zastanawiając się co to mogło znaczyć i po co by ktoś to miał robić. - Może oni chcieli nas rozjechać?!- Zasugerował najmłodszy. - Przecież to właśnie próbował zrobić, geniuszu! - To dziwne, ale wydaje mi się, że to jeden z tych naukowców… - Po czym to wnioskujesz?- Spytał lider. - Widziałam w lusterku człowieka w okularach i wyglądał jak naukowiec. Przez moment zamilkli. Ciszę przerwał Michelangelo z kolejną sugestią. - A ja wam mówię, że oni chcieli nas przejechać i łatwiej zgarnąć któregoś z nas, np. Donniego! Wskazał na brata. Donatello osłupiał, jak pozostali. - Ale po co by mieli to robić? - To ma sens! O nie! Stałem się ich celem. Skulił się, przysiadając i złapał za głowę zamyślony. Podszedł do niego Leo i złapał za ramię, uspakajając go. - Spokojnie! Nie damy im cię zabrać. Prawda, Raph?!- Odezwał się do niego niezadowolenie. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami i rzekł nie wyraźnie, że się z tym zgodził. Żółw wstał i poczuł się trochę pewniej. - Słuchaj Raph, może zawieśmy te kłótnie i zacznijmy działać? Sytuacja robi się niebezpieczna i naprawdę może dojść do katastrowy! Po chwili namysłu odpowiedział mu wrogo: - Nie mam zamiaru zawierać zgody!! To nie ma sensu! Teraz zawrzemy zgodę, a za parę dni zrobimy to samo!- Warknął Raphael. - Ale Raph… - Wiecie co?! Wolę sam działać! Mam was dość!! A już szczególnie ciebie, Leo!! Odwrócił się i odszedł wściekły. - Ale Raph…?! - Daj spokój Mikey…- Powiedział Donnie- Niech trochę ochłonie. - Ach tak?! My ciebie też nie potrzebujemy! Będziesz tego jeszcze żałował!! Nic nie odpowiedział W końcu i on odszedł, zeskakując z dachu. Dwaj bracia przez chwilę popatrzyli w stronę Raphael’a i dołączyli do swojego dowódcy. Żółw z czerwoną bandaną zmierzał ulicami, kopiąc i niszcząc co się dało. W końcu stanął w ciemnej alejce i oparł się o ścianę. Spojrzał na śmietnik i walną w niego wściekle. W głowie miał jeszcze ich słowa, co tylko mocniej go denerwowało. W tedy usłyszał jakiś szmer. - Kto tu jest?! Ale nikogo nie było. - Jeśli to wy to sobie idźcie! Mówiłem, że chce zostać sam! W końcu ruszył się i wyjrzał na ulicę, rozglądając się. W tedy coś go złapało. Zdołał się uwolnić. - Klan Stopy?! Myślałem, że lepiej nie będzie! Stanął do wali i obrony, lecz szybko został pokonany. Próbował się szarpać, lecz na próżno. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył znajomą, złowieszczą twarz. Przeraził się. Przed nim stał sam Shredder. Spowodowało to, iż mocniej próbował się wybronić i zaatakować wroga. Wiele nie pomogło. Wróg zbliżył się do niego. Żółw zamarł, kiedy ten stał kilka metrów od niego. Jego źrenicę się zmniejszyły. Domyślał się co zamierza z nim zrobić. Zrozumiał swój błąd, który popełnił wcześniej. CDN... ''Chapter II- Problemy Niczego niepodejrzewający bracia, zmierzali do Skorupogromcy, który zostawili kilka ulic dalej, w ukryciu. Leonardo szedł przodem i widać było, że nie był zbyt zadowolony. Nagle Donnie się zatrzymał i rozejrzał na dwie strony. Mikey przechodząc obok zapytał go: - Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? - Eee… Leo, może powinniśmy poszukać Rapha? Co jak co, ale nie możemy go zostawić gdzieś na ulicy.- Rzekł nieśmiało Donnie. Żółw przystaną i odwrócił tylko kawałek głowy. - Da radę sobie bez nas!- Odpowiedział chłodno.- Po za tym, lepiej będzie mu bez nas… - Ale przecież mamy zasadę, „Żółwie wracają w komplecie”, już zapomniałeś?!- Uniósł trochę ton.- I co powiemy mistrzowi Splinterowi?! Pomyślałeś nad tym?! Żółw chwilę milczał. Ze spuszczoną głową westchnął. W czasie gdy inni rozmyślali, Raph Patrzył wrogowi prosto w oczy. - Jeden z tych żałosnych żółwi. Nada się idealnie do mojej zemsty na Hamato Yoshi i żółwiach- Rzekł mrocznie, wyciągnął Ostrze do góry. - Nie dam ci ich tknąć! A już szczególnie nic ci nie powiem! Ponownie spróbował się wyszarpać, lecz ninja go przytrzymali. - Moja zemsta już niedługo się wypełni, a ty mi w tym pomożesz. Może cię oszczędzę w tedy… Żółw przez chwilę popatrzył złowrogim wzrokiem, po czym opadł z sił, a przynajmniej miało tak wyglądać. Widząc to, Oraku Saki stanął tyłem , oddalając się nie za daleko. Nie chowając szponów. Ninja nadal go trzymali, ale już nie tak mocno, jak wcześniej. Przez jego nieuwagę, narwaniec podniósł głowę. Zebrawszy siły, szybki, a jakże skutecznym ruchem wyrwał się robotycznym ninja. Shredder, słysząc szarpaninę, odwrócił się i widział już jedynie, jak żółw powala ostatniego Klan Stopy i próbuje uciec, ile sił w nogach. - Za nim! Nie pozwólcie mu uciec!!! Wydał rozkaz, a jego klan pognał za Raphael’em. - Xever! Bratford! Z cienia wyszli jego słudzy, jak na komendę. - Dopilnujcie, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem! Raphael’a przyprowadźcie do mnie! - Tak, mistrzu Shredder! Przytaknęli obaj. Natychmiast pobiegli za Klanem Stopy. Byli gotów do walki. Rozglądali się oraz zaglądali w każdy kąt, miejsce, cień, itd. Ale nigdzie, ani śladu po nim. Mikey zajrzał do kubła na śmieci, by tam go poszukać. - Mikey!- Zapytał go z zaskoczenia Donnie- Co ty robisz? Spytał go z nienacka, że ten uderzył się w głowę. - Nie widać? Szukam Rapha, a przy okazji jakiś przydatnych rzeczy. Wyciągnął stary kawałek pizzy, który potem zjadł. Donatello popatrzył na niego zniesmaczony i przekręcił oczami. Podnosząc się żółw coś zauważył. Z tego powodu upuścił kolejny kawałek pizzy. - Rusz się! Nie możemy tracić czasu! Lecz nic nie odpowiadając wskazał przed siebie. Inteligentny żółw spojrzał, gdzie wskazywał jego brat i jego to zdziwiło. - Leo, chodź tu szybko!! - Co się dzieje?! - Spójrz!- Wskazał Mikey. I jego to zdziwiło. Ich oczom ukazał się Raph, który biegł w ich stronę, a za nim Klan Stopy. - Raph!?- Krzyknął Leo. Kilka metrów dalej, został powalony na asfalt. Bracia pobiegli mu pomóc. Raphael ucieszył się na widok braci. Było mu głupio, że na nich nawrzeszczał. Kiedy poczuł, iż jest mniej na nim stopobotów, natychmiast zrzucił pozostałych i stanął na równe nogi. Niestety. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszeli szyderczy śmiech. Obejrzeli się i zauważyli Shreddera. Zbliżał się pewnym krokiem do nich. Bracia trzymali broń oraz okazywali gniewne wyrazy twarzy. Wiedzieli, że czeka ich nie równa i zacięta walka. - Widzę, że zdołałeś dotrzeć do pozostałych. Już niedługo pożałujecie tego! Zemsta będzie moja!- Wyciągnął szpony i dodał- Zaprowadźcie mnie do Splintera, a skróce wasze cierpienia! - Nie pozwolimy ci na to! Zerknął na braci, który mu przytaknęli. Uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział, że nie ważne co by zrobił, ale otrzyma od nich wsparcie i pomoc. W tym momencie wróg wykonał szybki ruch i drasnął żółwia w policzek. Uderzenie było tak ślinę, że poleciał na ziemię. - Raph!!!- Krzyknęli wszyscy 3 bracia razem. Został tylko niegroźnie zadrapany, lecz nieduży strumyk krwi spłynął po jego policzku. Żółwie postanowiły zaatakować Oraku Saki. Raphael podniósł się z ziemi i zacisnął pięść. Tym razem i on spróbował zaatakować wroga. W tedy wróg go złapał i przydusił. Cała trójka spróbowała się rzucić, lecz jednym ruchem ich odepchnął. - Stopoboty! Zabierzcie go i zwieście do TCRI! Tam się nim zajmniemy! - Nie pozwolimy ci na to!! Zostali odepchnięci i odrzuceni dalej. Żółw w czerwonej bandanie próbował się uwolnić. Poczuł jedynie ból na karku, po czym stracił przytomność. Pozbierali się. Zauważyli, że uciekają ciężarówką. - Ruszcie skorupy!- Zażądał lider.- Musimy go do gonić! - Może lepiej wróćmy po Skorupogromcę?!- Zapytał w biegu. - Nie mamy na to czasu! Zapomniałeś, że zostawiliśmy go kilka ulic dalej?! - No tak… Biegli tak do momentu, kiedy samochód nie zaczął przyspieszać. Postanowili pobiec na skróty. Wyskoczyli tuż przed nim. Zostali wyminięci. - Ej! Chłopaki! Może lepiej zejdźmy z drogi?! - Dlaczego?! - Spójcie za siebie!! Po raz kolejny pojawił się biały van, w którym siedzieli naukowcy. Odskoczyli na bok. Nie zamierzał ich jednak rozjeżdżać. Zatrzymali się z piskiem opon, robiąc ostry zakręt i wyrzucili coś z samochodu. Przypominającą bombę. - Na ziemię!!- Wrzasnął Donnie. Wybuchło zaledwie kilka cm nad ulicą. Zaczęli kasłać i stopniowo tracić grunt pod nogami. Osunęli się na kolana. Próbowali początkowo to przełamać. Niewiele dało. Teraz to wszyscy leżeli. Donatello widział jeszcze przez chwilę zamazany obraz. Zauważył też, że podchodzi do niego, smukła, tajemnicza postać, lecz nie zdążył się przyjrzeć, ponieważ stracił przytomność. Ciężarówka zajechała na miejsce. Wyciągnęli jeszcze, pół przytomnego żółwia i zanieśli do budynku. Zdołał się ocknąć, lecz czuł potworny ból na karku. Złapał się i pomasował. Dotarł do siebie i się rozejrzał. Czuł, iż ma związane ręce i nie może nic zrobić. - Gdzie ja jestem?!- Wyszeptał.- Co ni zamierzają zrobić?! Nie dam się im łatwo! Podeszło do niego dwóch naukowców. Obejrzeli go i zmierzyli. Ich oczy były czarne. - Wszystko się zgadza!- Rzekł do kolegi.- Teraz tylko pozostaje przygotować miejsce dla niego. - Ale to nie jest ten, który był by w stanie wynaleźć coś, co pomoże nam utrwalić serum wirusa. Słysząc to żółw, nie mógł uwierzyć. Domyślił się co zamierzają zrobić. Wiedział, że musi ostrzec braci, ale nie wiedział jak to zrobić. Chcąc się wyszarpać, przykuł uwagę innych. Podeszli do niego. Gdy tylko się zbliżyli, zostali uderzeni nogą. Nie przejęli się upadkiem kolegi. Karngoboty weszli do pomieszczenia. Chwilę potem, został zamknięty w celi. Pięściami uderzał w drzwi… ''CDN... ''Chapter III- Kontrola '' Bracia otworzyli oczy. Byli oparci o ścianę. Rozejrzeli się i zobaczyli gdzie się znajdują. Znajdowali się w ciemnym i niezbyt przyjaznym zaułku. Zobaczyli, że są obok nich April i Casey. - Wreszcie się ocknęliście!- Zawołała nastolatka. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?- Spytał Leo. - Razem z Casey’m przenieśliśmy was do ciemnego zaułku, ponieważ było…- Nie dokończyła, gdyż chłopak ją uprzedził. - Ponieważ było zbyt wiele ludzi i mogłem poczekać, aż ktoś się zainteresuje i…- Został szczurchnięty przez April- Ał! Za co?! - Mógł byś trochę przystopować!- Odpowiedziała nadal gniewając się na niego.- Nie mogliśmy was zostawić samych. Razem z ”Casey’m” przenieśliśmy was tutaj. - Chwila! A co się właściwie się stało?! I kto to był?!- Pytał zmieszany Donnie. - Ktoś próbował do was podejść. Na szczęście w porę was zauważyliśmy. Popatrzyła podejrzliwym i gniewnym wzrokiem na nastolatka. Była nadal na niego rozgniewana za to, że wolał hokeja od spotkania z nią. - Co?! A! Tak! Tak! Spróbowali wstać. Kiedy już stanęli, zorientowali się, że nadal nie ma z nimi Rapha. - Śniło mi się, że ogłuszyły nas koty, które próbowały z nami…- Przerwali mu wszyscy. - Nie teraz, Mikey!! - Musimy coś wymyślić i uwolnić Raph’a!- Powiedział stanowczo Leo. Zgodzili się z nim, lecz April i Casey nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Bracia wyjaśnili im co się stało, aż do tego momentu. Musieli przemyśleć każdy ruch. Raphael walił tak przez 2 godziny. W końcu odpuścił i siadł ciężko pod ścianą. Zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd, traktując tak swoich braci, którzy byli gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko. - Jaki ja byłem głupi!- Odchylił głowę do tyłu, uderzając w ścianę.- Co mi strzeliło?! Gdy bym mógł cofnąć czas… Jego rozmyślenia przerwało wejście kraangobotów. Wstał i zacisnął pięści. Nim zdążył wykonać jaki kolwiek ruch, został złapany za ramiona i przytrzymany dosyć mocno. Nie mógł się wyszarpać. W tedy do celi wszedł Tygrysi pazur. został po raz drugi ogłuszony. Kiedy się ocknął zorientował się, że znajduje się w ciemnym i pustym pomieszczeniu. Leżał na łóżku, które było coś na wzór szpitalnego. Spróbował wstać, lecz na jego kończynach i szyji było coś w rodzaju metalowego uchwytu. Okazało się, iż był przykuty. W tedy uchyliły się drzwi i wpadło przez nie podłużne, jasne światło. Wpadł również podłużny cień. Natomiast przy samym wejściu stanął jeden z naukowców. Była to kobieta w białym kitlu i czepku na głowię o podrudziałych włosach, zwiniętych w loki. A za nią stanął jeden z podobnie ubranych ludzi, tyle, że bez czepka. Żółw spojrzał w ich stronę. Z przerażeniem patrzył na nich i jak powolnym krokiem się do niego zbliżają. Jeszcze raz zaczął się szarpać, na próżno. Kiedy wyciągnęła sporą strzykawkę, Raph doznał paniki. Zaczął jeszcze mocniej się szamotać i omal nie wyrwał, przygwożdżonych metali. Drugi naukowiec przytrzymał go. Żółwie wraz z przyjaciółką dotarli na miejsce. Stanęli kilka ulic dalej, obserwując budynek. Bez Casey’go, którego zostawili ze względu na to, że by go nie narażać i by bardziej skupić się na misji. - Czy wszyty znają plan?!- Spytał lider. - Eem…- Zawahał się najmłodszy. - Na wszelki wypadek powtórzmy- Zaproponowała April. Po bolesnym zabiegu, narwaniec zsunął się z łóżka na podłogę. Podtrzymywał się dłoniami, leżąc na kolanach. Czuł, jak w jego ciele coś pulsuje, co nie było przyjemne. - Co… mi zro-zrobiliście…?!- Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale wyraźnie. - Już niedługo przejdziesz pod kontrolę mistrza Shreddera.- Rzekł spokojnie naukowiec.- Zastosowaliśmy nowe serum kontroli umysłu, ale teraz jest skuteczniejsze i można wstrzykiwać go ofiarom. Znacznie skuteczniejsze od robaków. Zaczęli się złowrogo śmiać. Żółw leżał na podłodze przerażony, tym co usłyszał. - Zabierzcie go do mistrza!- Zażądała kobieta. Przez drzwi weszły Stopoboty i pochwyciły żółwia. Nie miał siły i jak się im wyrwać. Tym czasem, pozostali stali przed wejściem do budynku. Mieli problem, ponieważ był monitoring, a tylko Raph miał najlepsze układy z gołębiami. Musieli sobie poradzić bez niego. - Czekajcie! Mam pomysł! April rzuciła swoim Tessenem i zniszczyła kamerki. Stali zaskoczeni, najbardziej Donnie. Szybko się otrząsnęli i weszli do środka. Sprawdzali ostrożnie każde miejsce, lecz po nim ani śladu. Nagle przykuło coś ich uwagę. Zajrzeli do pomieszczenia, które było ciemne. Zobaczyli tylko, że na podłodze leży strzykawka. - Wydaje mi się, że…- Przerwał Donnie’mu Jakiś groźny głos. - Jak miło, że wpadliście! Słysząc to odwrócili się do tyłu i zobaczyli, iż w wejściu stoi tajemnicza kobieta. Natychmiast się przygotowali. Rzuciła się w ich kierunku. Bracia, wraz z przyjaciółkom wyminęli ją podstępem i spowodowali, że wylądowała na łóżku, które się zatrzasnęło. - Żegnaj, siostro! Wrzasnął Mikey, który zasłonił jej usta, własnym czepkiem. Szybko dołączył do pozostałych. Udało im się dotrzeć na dach. - I co teraz?!- Spytała nastolatka. - Udało ci się coś znaleźć, Donnie? - Wydaje mi się, że tą strzykawką mogli coś zrobić Raph’owi. Będę musiał to zbadać w swoim laboratorium. Musimy wrócić do kryjówki i tam to sprawdzić. Zgodzili się z nim wszyscy. Ruszyli w drogę. Zaś ich brata rzucili przed obliczem największego wroga. Spojrzał prosto w oczy wroga. Zamachnął się i spróbował rzucić. Shreddera jakoś to niezbyt ruszyło i zamiast tego obronił się szponami. Żółw stał zaparty swoim sai. - Rozkazuje ci złożyć mi pokłon i okazać posłuszeństwo!- Rzucił chłodno. Raph bez woli walki padł przed nim na kolana. Jego oczy zaczęły robić się czarne. Chwilę potem był gotów na dalsze rozkazy. Wrogowie zaczęli się śmiać złowieszczo, tylko mutant leżał na kolanach przed nim, mając niezadowoloną minę. Nadal jednak coś się w nim kryło. Donatello powoli kończył. Inni siedzieli w salonie, rozłożeni i bezradni, albo na kanapie, lub podłodze, bądź fotelu. Wyskoczył z pracowni krzycząc: - Już wiem co to jest! - Co to takiego?! - To jest serum kontroli umysłu. Coś jak te robale, ale to jest w formie płynu. - Chwila! To coś mogło przejąć nad nim kontrolę?! A co jak…- - Obawiam się, że tak! Jeśli Shredder za tym stoi to mamy przechlapane! Chwilowo ich zamurowało. Ciszę przerwał Leo. - To na co czekamy?! Ruszajmy go uwolnić! Ruszyli tak szybko, jak to możliwe. W siedzibie Shreddera... Przygotowywano mutanta do spotkania z braćmi, ale nie takiego normalnego, lecz takiego, w którym miał by przewagę. Wmawiano mu, co zrobili mu jego bliscy i że powinien się zemścić na nich. Co oczywiście nie do końca było prawdą. - Raphael! Ruszaj i spław w pułapkę swoich braci! I przyprowadź do mnie! Zemsta będzie moja. - Tak mistrzu! Pokłonił się i ruszył pewnym oraz krokiem zimnym krokiem. W tym momencie nie czuł litości, ani skruchy. Czuł gniew oraz napływ sił. Żółwie, wraz z rudą stanęli na nawet wysokim dachu budynku. Obmyślali plan, który by pomógł im w uciecze brata. - To co robimy?!- Spytał Michelangelo. - Musimy coś wymyśleć, że by…- Spostrzegł, iż April coś wyczuła. - Co się dzieje?!- Zaniepokoił się Donnie. - Ktoś nas obserwuje i wydaje mi się, że gdzieś tu jest. Zaniepokoili się trochę. Mieli złe wyczucia. Odwrócili się do tyłu słysząc znajomy głos. - Całkiem nie źle, April! Za cienia wyszedł żółw w czerwonej bandanie, lecz jego ręce były owinięte w czarne bandaże. Na nich widniał znak Shreddera oraz posiadał ostrze na prawej dłoni. - Raph?!- Leo był zaskoczony jego widokiem.- Ale jak to możliwe?! - Mi też miło cie widzieć, Leonardo! - A-a-ale jak to możliwe?! Jak im uciekłeś i skąd ta zmiana?! April również była w szoku, podobnie jak pozostali. Stali naprzeciw siebie. Ich spojrzenia były mieszane, lecz u żółwia z czerwoną bandaną było chłodne i nie okazywało nic więcej prócz mroku. CDN... ''Chapter IV- Zchwytany Stali naprzeciw siebie. W końcu żółw wyciągnął ostrzę i rzucił się w ich stronę. Również przystąpili do ataku. Próbowali jeszcze z nim się porozumieć, że by wrócił do siebie i się opamiętał. Efektów przekonania nie było widać. W końcu ostatecznie postanowił z nim się zmierzyć Leo. - Raph! Opamiętaj się!! Zapomniałeś kim jesteśmy?! Chwilowo został odepchnięty, lecz po sekundzie ponownie się rzucił na brata, dodając: - Jesteście moimi wrogami!! - Jeśli chodzi ci o tamto to przepraszam cię, ok?!- Przez chwilę siłowali się na bronie- Shredder cię wykorzystuje! A ty mu wierzysz?! - Jak mam nie wierzyć komuś, kto jest moim mistrzem?! W tym owym momencie dostał w twarz. Żółw padł, po chwili wstał i się otrząsnął trochę. Jego oczy zrobiły się normalne. Znajdował się blisko krawędzi, lecz nie wiedział o tym. Wstał i zaczął powoli dochodzić do siebie. Niestety, Mikey zbyt szybko się zamachnął i strącił go z dachu. Podbiegli szybko zobaczyć, czy jeszcze żyje. Ku im zaskoczeniom nie było nikogo widać. Odwrócili się gniewnie na najmłodszego. - No co?!-Nie ogarniał do końca o co im chodzi- Przecież widzieliście jaki był? - Tak, ale było się trochę pohamować! Raph’owi nic nie było, ponieważ zdążył przykuć swoje sai do ściany i na nim zawisnąć. Spuścił smutno głowę, wiedział, że już nie będzie taki jak dawniej. Jego oczy po mrugnięciu znowu stały się czarne. Inni mieli pretensje do brata za to co zrobił. Ale wiedzieli, że też nie mogą sią na niego za bardzo gniewać, bo działał odruchowo. W tym czasie Raphael wrócił do siedziby Shreddera i klęknął przed nim. Domyślał się, że będzie wściekły, że pozwolił im uciec. - Zawiodłeś mnie.- Rzekł spokojnie, lecz rozczarowany Oraku Saki.- Mogłeś ich wykończyć, a ty pozwoliłeś im uciec. - Przepraszam mistrzu! To się więcej nie powtórzy! - Mam nadzieje, bo inaczej następnym razem może cie spotkać coś o wiele gorszego!- Był trochę poirytowany- Zabierzcie go i sprawdźcie, czy nadal jest mi posłuszny! Stopoboty złapały żółwia i zaciągnęły do pracowni Baxtera. Dostał kolejny ”zastrzyk kontroli”, by upewnić się, że nadal działa. Żółwiowi się to nie spodobało, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Ponownie czuł gniew, lecz w głębi serca nadal coś w nim dobrego się kryło. Bracia obmyślali co zrobić, aby do nich powrócił. W drodze powrotnej, April coś zatrzymało. Złapała się za skronie i zaczęła coś wyczuwać. - Chłopaki! Ktoś nas śledzi! Odwrócili się i rozejrzeli. Nikogo nie było. Chwilę później wyjechała ciężarówka i skierowała się w stronę Donnie’go. April za pomocą fal mózgowych, spowodowała, iż pojazd odleciał do tyłu i przekoziołkował kilka metrów dalej. Zbliżyli się do niego, lecz szybko cofnęli zaraz po tym jak z pojazdu wyskoczyli naukowcy. Szli po woli w kierunku grypki, cofnęli się na tyle ile mogli. Donatello przez przypadek nacisnął coś i z jego kija wysunęło się ostrze. Na nieszczęście dostał naukowiec. - Ej! To jest robot!!!- Krzyknął do reszty. Szybko zorientowali się, że ten drugi jest tym samym robotem, jak jego pomocnik. Za nim zdążyli go zniszczyć, ktoś wylał z góry na niego wodę, nie zwracając uwagi na co zrobił. - Kto to…- Zasłonił mu usta Donnie - Jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy i co w tedy zrobimy? - Heh! Heh!- Zachichotał się z lekkim wyrazem wstydu. - Może odłożycie to na później?! Bo właśnie mamy kłopoty! Wskazał lider końcem katany na sąsiedni dach, na którym zauważył, że ktoś stoi znajomy. To był Raphael, który nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony. W krótkim tępię zdołał podążyć ich śladem. - Co ty wyprawiasz?!- Krzyknął Donnie. - Jak ty w ogóle nas znalazłeś?- Spytał zdziwiony Mikey. - Nie mówcie, że nie zauważyliście tego?! Zeskoczył z dachu podchodząc do nich. Podniósł robota pokazując nadajnik. - Dzięki nadajnikom, łatwiej was namierzyliśmy, a te roboty to tylko przykrywka!- Zaśmiał się złośliwie.- Teraz to już nie będzie jak ostanio. Rzucił chłodno, następnie szarżując na pozostałych. Również przystąpili do ataku. Walka ciągnęła się przez chwilę, aż do momentu, kiedy to nie zostali pokonani. Pozostała tylko April. Nie dawała za wygraną. Udało się jej powalić na ziemię żółwi, lecz ten wykonał szybki manewr i ją podciął. Nastolatka upadła na ziemię z bóle. - April!!- Zawołał przerażony Donnie, który poderwał się z asfaltu i rzucił na Rapha. W czerwonej bandanie chwilowo stracił przytomność. Najwyższy z braci podszedł do April i podał jej ręke. - W porządku?!- Spytał. - Chyba tak.- Spróbowała wstać, lecz poczuła leki ból w kosce. – Tylko boli mnie kostka. Oparła rękę na jego ramieniu. W tym momencie Leo i Mikey podnieśli się z ziemi. - Mikey, pomóż mi go przenieść do kryjówki, póki jest nie przytomny!- Rzucił szybko lider.- W porządku?!- Spytał dwójkę, która stała i czekała. - Nie do końca, ale jak wrócimy do kanałów spróbuje zbadać go. Być może w tedy mu pomożemy. - L-Leo, jest problem. Trzeba to szybko zrobić, tak? A ja nie dam rady zbyt szybko iść. Leonardo chwile się zastanowił jak temu zaradzić. Po długim czasie byli już w kanałach. Agresywnego żółwia związali nunchacku Mikey’go, aby się nie rzucał, kiedy odzyska przytomność. Zasłonili również mu oczy. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdy by przez pranie mózgu zapomniał drogę. Gdy dochodzili już do celu, żółw zaczął się szarpać. Położyli go pod ścianą, a April, Donatello opatrzył kostkę. - Przez jakiś czas powinnaś ją oszczędzać. - Dziękuje Donnie. Popatrzyli na siebie, nieco inaczej. Po czym musiał iść coś zrobić. Mikey kucnął przy Raphie i coś do niego mówił. - Spokojnie brachu! Nie poznajesz mnie?! Przecież jesteśmy braćmi, już zapomniałeś? Buntownik patrzył na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym rzucił się omal nie wpadając na najmłodszego, który w porę odskoczył. Jego oczy znowu zrobiły się normalne. - Co się stało?!- Spytał lekko zdezorientowany. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Donatello wrócił z zastrzykiem w ręku. Pobrał próbkę z jego ręki, następnie poszedł do pracowni, spróbować zbadać, to co udało mu się pobrać. Po odejściu żółwia, Leo zbliżył się do niego i przyłożył rękę na jego ramię. - Co z tobą?- Spytał delikatnie i lekko zaniepokojony. - Nie wiem do końca, ale…- Przerwał, gdyż znowu coś w nim zaczęło się zmieniać. Spojrzał na brata, ale z gniewem oraz nienawiścią. Żółw wolał na wszelki wypadek się wycofać i zostawił go samego. W czerwonej bandanie nie zbyt to się podobało. Po godzinie, najinteligentniejszy skończył badania i potwierdził, że to przez serum kontroli umysłów, po czym wrócił, kontynuować badania nad lekarstwem. Kilka godzin później, Donatello zdołał wynaleźć antidotum dla Rapha. Kiedy stanęli w tym samym pomieszczeniu, żółwia nie było widać. - Zdołał się uwolnić!- Stwierdził zdenerwowany lider- Musimy go jak najszybciej znaleźć, za nim będzie za późno!!- Dorzucił w biegu. Żółw ciekał tak szybko jak mógł, w końcu udało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię. Chwilę potem, trzy żółwie zobaczyli, iż właz od powierzchni jest uchylony. W głowach mieli coraz gorsze myśli co do jego ucieczki. Pozostawało pytanie… Czy uda im się go zatrzymać…? ''CDN... ''Chapter V- Ostatnie sekundy Rozglądali się wszędzie, lecz po nim, ani śladu. Szukali tak przez monad godzinę. W końcu zauważają go, jak biegnie 500 m. przed nimi. Rzucili się za nim. Biegli tak przez dłuższy dystans. - Tam jest! Widzę go!- Krzyknął Mikey. Żółw stanął, odwracając się, słysząc, iż ktoś krzyczy za nim. Próbował zmylić braci. Zszedł z dachu i ukrył się w ciasnym zaułku. Gdy zauważył przebiegających obok braci, zaczekał chwilkę i wyszedł z ukrycia. Skierował się do ucieczki, gdy w ten, za raz za nim wyskoczył Leo, który złapał go na linę i przytrzymał mocno. Raphael próbował się wyrwać, lecz nie wiele dało. - Co ty wyrabiasz?!- Odezwał się oburzony normalnym głosem. Chwilowo doszedł do siebie. Jego oczy znowu zrobiły się czarne, gdy Donnie i Mikey również się pojawili. Spróbowali się zbliżyć do niego, lecz mogli zostać ugryzieni. Leonardo puścił go na ziemię, po czym się odsunął do tyłu. - Uważaj!- Złapał Donnie, młodszego, stojącego zbyt blisko odmienionego. - Ale na co?!- Nie wiedział co się stało - Omal nie zostałeś ugryziony! Jak by do tego doszło to byś był taki jak on- Wskazał końcem kija na brata, który szczerzył zęby i się rzucał- Nie wiadomo jak to działa na nas, więc lepiej unikać tego. Michelangelo trochę się przeraził, ale po chwili przestał o tym myśleć. - Donnie, masz może antidotum przy sobie?!- Spytał żółw w niebieskiej bandanie - Jasne! Wziąłem je, zanim wybiegliśmy za Raphem. Zbliżył się do wściekle, rzucającego się żółwia. Niestety, za nim zdążył mu dokładnie wbić strzykawkę w ramię, mutant zdołał ugryźć brata. Strzykawka złapała się. - W porządku?!- Wystraszył się trochę najstarszy. - Tak, nic mi nie jest, ale n-nie jestem pewien! Spojrzał lekko przerażonym wzrokiem na rękę. - Musimy wrócić! - A co z nim?!- Wskazał, na siedzącego na ziemi. - Musimy go ze sobą zabrać, ale tylko jak?! Kiedy się odwrócili zauważyli, że żółw zwiał. Nie mieli na to czasu, ponieważ musieli szybko coś zrobić, że by Donatello nie zaraził się wirusem. W drodze do kryjówki, najinteligentniejszy zatrzymał się. - Eee… chłopaki?! Zatrzymali się i podbiegli do niego, bo obawiali się najgorszego. - Przez dłuższy czas tak biegniemy, a mi nadal nic nie jest! Myślicie, że serum przeciw kontroli umysłu zadziałało, albo to może być nie zaraźliwe ugryzienie, ale jak to możliwe?! - Możliwe Donnie!- Potwierdził piegowaty. - Albo to może być…- Przerwał mu znajomy głos. - Nie sądze! Niedługo dołączy do mnie, a w tedy zobaczymy! Odwrócili się i nie mogli uwierzyć w to co zobaczyli. Wiedzieli, że nie wrócił do siebie. - Czyli nie zadziałało!!? - Później Donnie, będziemy się zastanawiać!- Stwierdził stanowczo. Stali naprzeciw siebie. W końcu Raph wyciągnął ostrze. Zamiast jednego, miał dwa ostre szpony. Nagle za sobą usłyszeli dźwięk Stpobotów. Spojrzeli za siebie i rzeczywiście tak było. Byli otoczeni. Wyciągnęli broń i stanęli do walki. Żółw czekał, co zdziwiło braci, że nie rwie się do walki. Po zniszczeniu kilku robotów, reszta się wycofała. Podenerwowali się nieco mocniej. Już nic nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Usłyszeli czyjś złowrogi chichot. Rozejrzeli się, lecz nikogo nie było. Za żółwiem w czerwonej masce stanął Shredder, a obok nich pojawili się naukowcy, byli tymi samymi robotami, co wcześniej zniszczyli. Wyglądali jak poszarpani ludzie, lecz z ubytków było widać części metalu oraz kabelków. Wiedzieli co to oznacza. - Dobrze się spisałeś! Teraz możecie się z nimi rozprawić! - Tak, mistrzu Shredder!- Odpowiedział, kłaniając mu się i ruszył w stronę braci. - Wy zajmiecie się nimi, ja Raph’em! Skinęli głową, po czym zajęli się robotami, jak kazał im dowódca. Chcąc, nie chcąc podjęli się zadaniu. Zmagania były trudniejsze, niż przypuszczali, gdyż maszyny nadal były mocne i dodatkowo mieli metalowe pręty. Donnie zauważył, że jeden z nich używa prądu. - Mikey, uważaj! Używają prądu w rękach, który powstał w wyniku zwarcia po przez wodę! Żółw spojrzał podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Schylili się, gdy ten w nich wymierzył. Młody zrozumiał, to co brat mu powiedział i zaczął bardziej uważać, wykonując swoje akrobacje. Leo miał nieco gorzej, ponieważ dodatkowe ostrze utrudniało mu osłabienie brata. Już miał zamiar unieść ostrze i zamachnąć nim, gdy nagle żółw złapał się za brzuch, cofając się upadł na kolana. Coś w nim zaczęło się zmieniać. Pojawił się promyk nadziej u starszego. Zarażony mutant podniósł jednak głowę z trudem i spojrzał gniewnym spojrzeniem, po czym dość mocno splunął serum. Leonardo widząc co się z nim dzieje, przykucną koło niego i zapytał: - Wszystko w porządku?! Ten tylko spojrzał, ciągle gniewnym spojrzeniem, lecz w jego oczach pojawił się przebłysk dobra. Lider zauważył to i miał nadzieje, że zaraz wróci. Jego nadzieje przerwał krzyk braci, którzy mieli problemy. Dwójka braci stała pod ścianą, nie mająca możliwości ucieczki. Donnie pokonał jednego naukowca swoim ostrzem od kija. Robot, który był zalany wcześniej wodą, więc nie mieli już powodów, by obawiać się porażenia prądem. Ten co został też miał zwarcie, lecz nie takie groźne jak ten powszedni. Wrócę lider przebił go kataną, który zauważył, iż potrzebują drobnej pomocy. - Leo, uważaj!!- Donnie zauważył, że ktoś biegnie w ich stronę i ma przyszykowany szpon. Odwrócił się zauważył, iż w jego stronę biegnie rozpędzony Raph. Niestety, trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund. Nie zdążył zareagować, ponieważ mutant uderzył go, na tyle mocno, że stracił upadł, tracąc przytomność. Przerazili się. Kontrolowany nie przejął się tym zbytnio, ale w gębi czuł ból, który był zbyt słaby, aby w nim mógł zbudzić dawny jego charakter oraz dusze. - Odbiło ci!?- Próbował coś mu uświadomić Don Michelangelo patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Jak możesz być przeciw nam! Przecież jesteśmy braćmi! Po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy, odwracasz się od nas i zdradzasz dla niego!- Wskazał na Shreddera- On cię wykorzystuje i zmusza do czegoś, chodź w głębi tego nie chcesz! Czy tylko dla ciebie się liczy służenie mu i bycie jak chłopiec na posyłki?! Zrozum to, chcemy ci pomóc, a ty jak nas traktujesz?! - Właśnie stary! Przez ciebie nie mam kogo wkurzać i obrywać za to!- Przyłączył się do niego. Przez chwilę coś do niego zaczęło docierać. Spuścił głowę. Co zrobił dla nich, oraz na odwrót. Zaczęło go dręczyć sumienie, co za tym szło, serum kontroli przestawało działać. - Dosyć! Skoro nie chcesz wykonać polecenia, sam się tym zajmę! Oraku Saki rzucił się na dwójkę żółwi. Odparli atak, lecz ledwo dawali radę. Byli już trochę osłabieni, a mimo to starali się walczyć do ostatnich sił. Buntownik stał i się przyglądał walce, oraz walczył sam ze sobą. Był zdezorientowany. CDN... Chapter VI- Koniec cierpień Pierwszy odpadł Mikey, którego w porę złapał Donnie. Podnieśli obaj wzrok i zauważyli, że Saki stoi nad nimi i chce ich zepchnąć. W tedy słychać było jakieś kroki. Zerknęli obaj, zauważając kogoś znajomego. Przyszykowali się na najgorsze, ponieważ byli pewni, że i on się przyłączy do ich nieszczęścia. - Ej! Ty! Zostaw ich!- Odezwał się głos Rapha. Otworzyli oczy, a Oraku Saki spojrzał za siebie i był zdziwiony tym. Stał tam Raph, który nie wyglądał już jak by był kontrolowany. Jego oczy były już pół normalne. Nadal było w nich widać ciemność. - Co?!- Powiedział gniewnie- Masz z nimi skończyć! To jest rozkaz!! Raph’ael złapał się za głowę, ponieważ toczyła się świadomość, a serum. Padł, podtrzymując się na dłoniach. Braci postanowili wykorzystać okazję i pomóc mu w walce z podświadomością. - Nie słuchaj go! Pamiętaj, że to my jesteśmy twoją rodziną, a nie on!- Krzyknął szybko Donnie- On cię tylko wykorzystuje, bo tak na prawdę ma cię gdzieś! - Zgadza się, brachu! Tylko ty umiesz mnie walnąć za moje zachowanie! Bez ciebie to nie to samo. - Milczeć! Masz tylko służyć mnie, a uczynię cię swoim najlepszym wojownikiem! To czego zawsze chciałeś! Odmów, a pożałujesz i zginiesz jak oni! Żółw nie mógł już dłużej słuchać obydwu stron. Zrobiło mu się nie dobrze i zwymiotował pozostałości szkodliwego serum kontroli umysłów. Zacisnął dłonie. Podniósł się i staną na równe nogi. Również uniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Były już normalne - Nic z tego!!- Rzucił chłodno- Moje miejsce jest z nimi, nie z tobą! Nigdy ich nie zostawię w potrzebię! Skierował uśmiech do swoich, a oni to odwzajemnili delikatnie. - W takim razie już nie żyjesz! Rzucił się na niego. Raphael zdążył zdjąć tylko jedno ostrze i je odrzuć. Drugim zaś się osłonił oraz zaczął walczyć, wraz z sai, które wyciągnął do ułatwienia. Donnie i Mikey wykorzystali moment i doczołgali się do nieprzytomnego. Kiedy sprawdzał co z nim, Leo się ocknął oraz złapał za głowę. - Co się stało?!- Spytał zdezorientowany, po czym pomogli mu wstać. - Raph cię uderzył i straciłeś przytomność, a teraz walczy ze Shredderem. - Tak, ale wygląda na to, że nie najlepiej sobie radzi!- Rzucił Mikey, ignorując pozostałych. - To znaczy, że… - Tak! Jednak antidotum zadziałało jak należy!- Ucieszył się Donatello- Wystarczyła niewielka ilość! - A co z tobą?! Przecież ciebie też ugryzł! Mutant spojrzał na swoją dłoń, uważnie się jej przyglądając. - Myślę, że nie doszło do zarażenia się wirusem, ponieważ serum zdążyło zadziałać. I tak było. Gdyby mu tego w porę nie podał, sam był by pod kontrolą oraz atakował swoich, a co gorsza mógł by coś zrobić April, która by o niczym nie wiedziała. - Tylko nie mamy pewności, czy tak jest, a część z serum od strzykawki przepadła! Michelangelo spojrzał na niego, zaraz po tym jak to usłyszał i coś wyciągnął za pasa. - Mówisz o tym?!- Pokazał część, która była ważna - Tak! Dziękuje ci, ale skąd to masz?! - Wiesz, leżało na ziemi to podniosłem. Pomyślałem, że może się przyda! - Tylko będziesz musiał to przełożyć, Donnie, ponieważ jeśli zaraz mu nie pomożemy to możemy go stracić na zawsze!- Powiedział lider, trzymający gotową broń.- Donnie ty z lewej, a ty z prawej! Ruchy, panowie!- Dał rozkazy ich dowódca. Trójka braci postąpiła według instrukcji. W porę zareagowali ponieważ w czerwonej bandanie opadał z sił powoli. Wróg nie spodziewał się ataku z dwóch stron niemal jednocześnie. Niestety przewidział naskok żółwia, który był przyciśnięty do ściany. W tedy podbiegł Raph’ael i kierując ostrze w stronę Shreddera, zranił go, pozostawiając mu bliznę na jego twarzy. Po przez uderzenie, które go odchyliło na bok, puścił mutanta. Przy pomocy brata się pozbierał i teraz cała czwórka stała groźnie nastawiona. Mikey wyciągnął bombę dymną, po której zniknęli. Oraku Saki był wściekły na tyle mocno, że krzyknął na całe gardło i w każdej chwili mógł kogoś zabić, kto się napatoczy. Żółwie znaleźli się w zaułku w którym mogli odsapnąć. Zielonooki zdjął szpon i wyrzucił go na bok, a zamiast tego wyciągnął, zakręcając swoim sai. Był szczęśliwy, że wrócił do swojej broni oraz do normalności. - Wiecie, chciał bym was…- Z nerwów złapał się za kark- Przeprosić… Powinienem już w tedy się pogodzić i tak naprawdę to o was tak nie myślę. W tedy to nie wiem co mi odbiło… Byli zaskoczeni tym co usłyszeli. - Nie ważne, co zrobisz, ale i tak będziemy ci pomagać oraz braćmi.- Rzekł Donatello - Zgadza się! Póki nas nie zdradzisz i nie wystawisz nas na śmierć, zawsze będziemy w stanie wybaczyć ci twoje błędy, jeśli je zrozumiesz. Raph popatrzył na nich, po czym zrobił złośliwą minę i podszedł do nich. Złapał całą trójkę i ją uścisnął. - wiedziałem, że zawsze mi wybaczycie!- Dorzucił Wrócili do kanałów i wyjaśnili co się wydarzyło. Z April było już lepiej. Donnie przyniósł jej gorący napój, a Mikey wyciągnął lody oraz Lodokicię z lodówki, po czym zjadł lody, a kotka mu je podkradała. Oczywiście najmłodszy nie miał nic przeciwko, ale nie był zadowolony, że zostanie mu ich mniej. A Raph pojedynkował się z Leo. Jak przeważnie wygrał to. Pomógł wstać pokonanemu. - Jak dobrze, że wróciłeś! - Tak, i ja też się cieszę! W końcu mam komu pokazać kto jest najlepszy! W tedy Mikey wraz ze swoją pupilku zbliżył się do brata z pustym kubełkiem po lodach. Najstarszy się zdziwił tym, lecz nic nie powiedział. - Co?! O co chodzi?!- Nie wiedział o co mogło mu chodzić. Chichocząc zarzucił mu pudełko na głowę. Resztki lodów zsunęły się po nim. Poczuł narastającą złość. - Mikey!!!- Wrzasnął wściekły, po czym pogonił najmłodszego. W niebieskiej bandanie przekręcił tylko oczami z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem. Dwójka przebiegła koło Donnie’go i April, którzy siedzieli na kanapie i coś oglądali. Spojrzeli na nich zdziwieni, po czym posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Obaj wpadli na Casey’go , który właśnie wszedł. Nie zwrócili na to uwagi i pobiegli dalej. Aż w końcu Raph’owi udało się go dorwać, ponieważ przez chłopaka, młodszemu szanse zmalały… ''Koniec. Wyjaśnienia: ''Chapter-Rozdział (jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie wie lub zapomniał) '(Myslę, że się podoba/ło i będziecie zadowoleni z tego co wyszło. Teraz przejdę do innych opowiadań, oczywiście jeśli je chcecie, bo jeśli nie to uszanuje to i zakończę pisanie, a bardziej skupie się na innych rzeczach :) Dziękuje, że wytrwaliście do końca i to wspieraliście komentarzami, bo to wy podtrzymujecie twórczość autora ;p )''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone